


Twister

by robin_hoods



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Master of the Universe, Spinny chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida takes a spin on Izaya's desk chair. Needless to say, it is <i>awesome</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/2231.html?thread=4901815#t4901815) as a reaction to a prompt on the kink meme. I did some minor editing.

It was the most sacred place in the entire office. And with Izaya gone, the temptation to touch, no, even _sit_ on it, had grown to proportions the size of said informant’s ego. From his position on the couch Kida Masaomi eyed the chair behind the desk, where it was enveloped in the light of the rising sun behind it. For God’s sake, it even _looked_ like a holy chair from where he was sitting.

“He’ll be back. Sooner or later,” Izaya’s secretary had said, disappearing after letting Kida inside. This would’ve been fine, if it weren’t for the fact Kida had other things to attend to as well. He would’ve just left again if he hadn’t seen the chair basking in all of its glory.

Kida looked around the office: no one in sight, and Izaya wouldn't be here for a while. He gave the chair another look. It couldn’t hurt, right?

As he had expected, sitting down in it felt wonderful. Suddenly, he understood why Izaya liked this chair so much. It gave you an overview of the office, while being very comfortable at the same time. Combined with the view he had over the city, he suddenly felt master of the universe - though without a furry parka.

With a little push from the desk the chair spun around, causing the room to whirl around him madly in a blur of shapes and colours. You know, with this chair around, Kida couldn’t really understand why Izaya kept proclaiming he loved humans so much, when the best chair of all chairs was sitting in his office. He slowed down so much he could give all the separate items around the room a name again; the window, the table with the old newspaper on it, the plant no one – including Izaya’s secretary – bothered to water, the calendar that was a year ahead. Now that he thought about it, Izaya’s office was full of weird stuff.

Another push from the desk increased his speed again, turning all those objects into vague impressions, until he became aware of another presence in the office – one that was not supposed to be here, and while he whipped his head around to try and see what – _who_ – it was he lost his balance and came crashing down, a painful spark exploding in his head when he fell against the desk.

Mere moments, a head appeared above his own, and if Kida wasn’t sure he was seeing stars, he would’ve said Izaya’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. “That was quite entertaining, Kida-kun,” he said, “especially the last part. Though, is there a reason why you were sitting in my chair?”


End file.
